<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【北斗星】但是这个时刻是不想与他人分享的 by Lingzhisa7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446118">【北斗星】但是这个时刻是不想与他人分享的</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingzhisa7/pseuds/Lingzhisa7'>Lingzhisa7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble starts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22446118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingzhisa7/pseuds/Lingzhisa7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>* 感谢群里的各位老师，你们太会了，够黄，我喜<br/>*希望大家看了觉得够色够甜<br/>*是《全世界——》的番外</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hidaka Hokuto/Akehoshi Subaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【北斗星】但是这个时刻是不想与他人分享的</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>穿过人群的欢呼与祝福，北斗和明星回到了两人的房间。关上门，与外面的嘈杂声隔绝开，他们终于有了独处的机会。<br/>门锁的“咔哒”声是开始的信号。明星抬手环住北斗的脖子，感受到腰被轻轻箍住。<br/>“明星……”<br/>恋人冰凉的唇贴了上来，温柔，纯洁，像是初吻般小心翼翼。明星抿唇笑着，憋着劲不发出声音破坏这氛围。一吻结束，他睁开眼，与北斗对视，像是第一次约会的小情侣一般，忍不住“扑哧”笑了起来。<br/>啊啊，他有好多话想跟小北说呢……<br/>“刚刚在走道的时候，大家都好热情。能被那么多人祝福，好开心啊～就像婚礼一样。”<br/>明星将左脸贴在北斗唇上，自得其乐地笑着，被北斗掐着下巴在右脸落下一个吻。<br/>“婚礼？”<br/>他低头咬开北斗锁骨前的扣子，拱开衣领，将头埋在了北斗颈窝。<br/>“嘿嘿，小北觉得呢？”<br/>头上传来轻柔的抚摸感，明星头皮发麻，舒服地呼着气。<br/>“是啊……很开心，终于能告诉全世界，你是我的了。”<br/>北斗放开恋人的头，将手探入他宽松的上衣。冰凉的指尖与光滑的背部接触，明星身子一颤，“啊”了一声。<br/>“既然是婚礼，要不要把西装穿上呀？感觉不是更有氛围？”<br/>就着这个微微后仰的姿势，北斗可以清晰地摸到明星背部下凹的脊椎。恋人的体温灼热，与他偏寒的手指产生的温度差一直都让人迷恋。他顺着这条凹陷划下来，明星在他耳边颤着声惊叫，将他搂得更紧。北斗轻笑，回答道：<br/>“不需要。”<br/>“诶，为什么？”<br/>“因为，脱着麻烦……”</p><p>衣物被甩在一边，北斗坐在床上，身下，明星含住他的性器吞吐着。他温软的舌头舔弄着柱身，将头部往喉咙里送，直到因窒息和反胃而皱眉，也只能吞进三分之二。口腔分泌的唾液混着北斗头部被吸出的液体，不仅湿透了嘴中的部分，还从唇缝流出，将根部沾得黏黏糊糊的，被明星用双手抹开。他橙色的脑袋在北斗胯间起伏，带起一阵吞咽声和水声，羞耻又色情。<br/>北斗低喘着，双手扶住明星的头，克制着自己抽插的欲望。他闭上眼，只觉得下身紧致温热的感觉更甚，被收缩的喉口压迫的快感让他几乎要缴械投降。然而睁眼，对上恋人望过来的湿漉漉的眼睛，更让他生起一种把这家伙干哭的冲动。<br/>“唔……哈……”<br/>明星吐出北斗的性器，被乱七八糟的液体湿得反光的唇微张，一条银丝连接着他的唇珠与北斗的顶端。他面色潮红，是憋的也是羞的，嗫嚅了一会儿，道：“小北……你可以不用顾忌我……”<br/>北斗脑子“嗡”地一下，愣愣地看着明星邀请似地再次含住他的阴茎。恋人的话点燃了他内心的冲动，北斗抓住明星的头发，抑制不住地在温热的口腔里抽插了起来。明星的舌头配合地包裹住他，喉口被插入时痉挛着收紧压迫他的顶端。快感不断累积，又一次深入喉中之后，北斗将整根抽出，射在了明星的脸上。<br/>粘稠的白色液体从眼角、脸颊流下，一直流到下巴和脖颈。明星咳了两声，垂着头喘气，无意识地将嘴角的精液舔掉。北斗刚刚释放过的性器又半硬起来，他红着脸扯过一张纸巾，给明星擦擦脸，沾在刘海上的却怎么也搞不掉。明星却毫不在意，将纸巾随意扔在一边，顶着北斗的下巴啃咬起他的喉结。<br/>喉部麻痒的感觉让北斗深吸一口气。他将润滑剂挤到手里，一手掐住明星的腰，一手抚向了他的后穴。这样的姿势下，他的腰部下陷，臀部翘起，仿佛是期待着北斗对他做些什么。<br/>北斗将润滑剂均匀地抹在穴口，一个褶皱也不放过。就着冰凉滑腻的感觉，他加进了一根手指。小穴又紧又热，在北斗的抽插下逐渐放松，欢迎着第二，乃至第三根手指的进入。润滑剂在穴道的高温中溶化，手指抠挖着肠壁，搅出清晰的水声。<br/>明星在第二根手指进入的时候就已经无力地挂在了北斗身上，然而腰部被北斗支撑着，上身落下只是显得臀部更翘。北斗忍不住掐了掐他柔软光滑的臀肉，明星晃着腰躲开，发出不愿意的哼哼声。他逐渐不满足于北斗耐心的开拓，抓着北斗的手将其拔出，虽然将自己刺激得低喘一声，但接下来便向前挪动几步，握住北斗根部，缓缓坐了下去。<br/>“哈啊……”<br/>顶部接触到湿软的穴口，再逐渐被小穴吞入。虽然做过充分的拓张了，但实际进入时也只能吞进头部。明星难耐地喘息着，摆动着臀部试图吞入更多，却怎么也无法更进一步。深处的空虚与穴口的涨满形成鲜明对比，明星可怜兮兮地看着北斗，乞求恋人的帮助。交合处与眼角是同样的嫣红，像熟透的果子等待着北斗采食。<br/>北斗掐住明星的腰试图下压，刚用一点力便看到他红着眼摇头。他慌忙收手，指尖划过明星腰上的软肉。明星腿一软，失去支撑，猛地坐了下去。突然被充满的感觉让他失神地尖叫出声，蓝眼睛周围的雾气凝成生理性的泪水滑落。北斗慌忙搂过他亲掉眼角的泪水，被缓过神的明星咬了一口下唇。<br/>逐渐适应了后穴的涨满，明星撑着北斗的腹部开始起伏。过大的性器让他可以清晰地感觉到北斗的形状，性器上的凸起刮过肠壁，每每让他全身酸软，吐出一半便支撑不住坐了回去。<br/>北斗的视线难以从明星身上离开。交合处，被自己玩弄得发红的穴肉，一下下吞吐包裹着自己的性器；随着明星动作而跳动的囊袋，沾满了融化的润滑剂和泌出的肠液；他硬起的性器高高翘着，顶端不断溢出晶亮的液体，打湿了头部；匀称的上身泛红，胸前的两点已经涨起，像两粒红豆点缀在上面。<br/>他最不忍看，却又移不开眼的，就是明星布满情欲的表情。清澈的蓝眼睛被搅乱，迷迷糊糊地不知在看哪边；快感将眼角、两颊以致耳朵都刷上了迷乱的红；刚刚给他口过的双唇张开，唾液从嘴角滑下，一直流到脖颈。这样的表情让他下身更加胀大。明星低吟一声，终于脱力地停了下来，趴在北斗身上。<br/>“小北……我累了，你来好不好……”<br/>“来……什么？”北斗下意识地问了一句。<br/>“唔……来干我……”<br/>明星无意识地回答着，突然天旋地转，被压在北斗身下。他突然反应过来自己刚刚说了什么，老脸一红，还没来得及狡辩一下，北斗低沉的声音在他耳边响起：“你说的。”<br/>“小北，等、啊……！”<br/>未说完的话语被北斗的攻击打碎。北斗压开明星的大腿，让小穴可以完全吞入。后穴从未被触碰过的地方被打开，过于深入的感觉让明星低喘不断，穴肉阵阵收缩着。自己动作时触碰不到的敏感点在北斗的几个戳刺下就被发现，擦过那块软肉时，明星腰部弹起，射了出来。<br/>高潮中的身体更加敏感，北斗却不打算给他喘息的时间，继续挺胯操干，研磨着那一点。明星的低吟声不曾停过，原本清亮的嗓音直喊到沙哑，却别有一番韵味。北斗心绪浮动，想象着明星若是以这样的嗓音上台，他可能会忍不住把他现场办了。这样情欲催生的疯狂想法只闪过一瞬，下一秒，明星被不间歇刺激的后穴达到高潮，痉挛着挤压起他的性器，一股温热的液体浇在了北斗顶端。他又抽插了几下，最后一顶，在明星破碎的呻吟声中射了出来。<br/>他们紧紧抱在一起，各自的喘息声充斥着整个房间。明星缓过来劲，在北斗脸上吧唧一口，满足地笑了。北斗注视着那双蓝眼睛，轻唤着他的名：“明星……”<br/>“小北～我还想要……”<br/>“不累吗？”<br/>“来嘛小北～最爱你了……啊……！”<br/>………</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>